


Unexpected

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: For Gwen, who wanted Benisi fluff
Relationships: Olivia Benson & Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Olivia Benson/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Unexpected

Olivia Benson had certainly never intended to fall in love with Dominick “Sonny” Carisi, Jr.

And yet here she was, watching him cook Christmas dinner in her kitchen, and she knew that she was irrevocably in love.

In the beginning, they’d just been trying to help each other—and themselves—forget the one person with whom they’d both been in love. Rafael Barba’s departure from their lives had broken both of their hearts and left them reeling, and they’d turned to each other as the only two people who fully understood the pain of his absence.

They were hurt and desperate and they latched onto each other to survive, but it was never supposed to be more than sex and distraction. In hindsight, she should’ve known better. To know Carisi was to love him—the man was a near-constant source of light and positivity even when he was hurting, and Benson was more than a little alarmed to realize she’d never really had that in her life. It was no wonder that she’d become so dependent upon him so quickly, that she’d begun to look forward to any chance to see his face light at the sight of her.

Fast, frantic sex against a wall progressed naturally into long kisses and slow caresses, fifteen minute flings turned into hours of foreplay and eventual nights spent together. Sneaking drinks together in the back corner of a bar morphed into Carisi sharing dinners with her and Noah, and meeting them during outings to the park.

Carisi was not just _good_ with Noah, he was the kind of person Noah deserved as a father. Patient and understanding, fun and seemingly tireless, stern when he needed to be but never cruel. He was an outstanding cook who, even better, _reveled_ in the opportunity to prepare meals for the people he loved. He was brilliant but modest, self-deprecating but also self-confident.

And she couldn’t deny their physical chemistry. Her pleasure had never once felt like an afterthought to him. He was generous and energetic and eager to please, and her body had quickly come to crave the warmth of his touch.

She wasn’t sure when or how it had happened, but he’d healed the cracks in her heart.

Carisi looked over his shoulder and caught her watching him, and his smile lit his eyes and carved dimples into his cheeks. “Hey,” he said, and his voice was warm, too. “Noah in the bath?”

“Yes.” She crossed toward him slowly, admiring the way his apron fit his slim form. “Need any help?” His sleeves were rolled up, the collar of his Henley unbuttoned. His hair swooped against his forehead. She wasn’t sure she’d ever seen someone more beautiful, and his gaze assured her that he felt the same at the sight of her.

His smile deepened and took on a mischievous quality as he wiped his hands on a towel and turned to face her. He leaned his hips back against the counter. “I’m good. Everything’s almost done, anyway.” She stepped close and leaned up to kiss him. “Mmm,” he said, offering her another bright smile. “Not that I’m complaining, but what’s that for?”

“You look very hot in this apron,” she said, and he tipped his head back to laugh. “Also, today has been the best Christmas I’ve had in a long time. Noah loved having you here.” She paused. “I loved having you here,” she added, and his expression softened as he regarded her. “And now you’re cooking dinner? I don’t know who you’re trying to impress…”

“Is it working?” he asked, settling his hands onto her hips.

She leaned into him and smiled. “What do you think?”

He bent his head to kiss her again. “Thanks for inviting me,” he murmured.

“Is your family upset you didn’t go to their dinner tonight?”

“They know I had a rough year,” he said quietly, his expression going serious as he searched her eyes. “They know I’m happy now, so they can forgive me missing one holiday. Maybe…” He looked down at her shirt, his hands fidgeting lightly on her hips. “Maybe next year you and Noah will come along.”

“That sounds nice,” she said, smiling when his gaze slid back up to hers.

“Yeah?”

“I’m happy, too,” she told him, and his lips were soft as they brushed against hers. She gathered her courage—she wasn’t used to being the first to say the words, but she knew that Carisi wasn’t the type to be scared off by declarations or commitments. “I love you, Sonny,” she said, and she felt his breath hitch in his chest. He drew back an inch to search her eyes.

“Yeah? I was really hoping,” he said. His smile was sweet, almost shy. “I know we had…parameters, or whatever, but…things changed.”

“Yes,” she agreed softly, “things changed.” They smiled at each other for a moment. “Noah’s probably going to crash after dinner. All the excitement from today…”

“Sure. Out like a light, I’ll bet.”

“You want to stay the night?”

“Hmm.” He slid his hands from her hips around to palm her ass, grinning down at her. “Do I want to?”

“And the next night?” she added.

He ducked his head to kiss the side of her neck. “Yeah,” he breathed against her skin. “That sounds nice.” He licked lightly at her throat and she tipped her head back. “What about the next?”

“That one, too,” she gasped, clutching at his shirt.

“Liv.”

“Yes.”

“I love you,” he said, raising his head to slant his mouth over hers.


End file.
